


Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Monster Factory

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Category: Gravity Falls, Monster Factory
Genre: Crossover, Gen, and I love it, this is the stupidest crossover i have ever made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: Gravity Falls is a place where all things weird congregate, so why shouldn't the strange monsters of Monster Factory show up there as well? We can only hope that it goes well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Gravity Falls is all about weird things and Monster Factory houses some of the McElroy's weirdest creations, so it makes sense. Trust me. This is just going to be weird. Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

                Dipper turns on the camera and stands in front of it, “This is Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained, #201. Me and Mabel went out to try and capture footage of the Leprecorn, but instead we found something . . . unexplainable. I’ll let the thing speak for itself.”

                Dipper steps away from the camera to look over the pink thing he and Mabel found earlier. It has squinty eyes, small nose, over-defined mouth, pointy ears, and arms coming out from right under its ears. It has four legs, and wings sprouting from its back. On its butt, it has beady eyes and an out-of-control mouth.

                “Look at this thing,” Dipper begins. “It’s horrifying. Why does it have two faces? And why is its second mouth glitching out like it’s in a video games. Who made this monstrosity?!”

                “He’s not horrifying!” Mabel protests as she hugs its front face. “He’s like a dog!”

                “That is not a dog!” Dipper argues, his voice slightly cracking.

                “Then it’s a sequel to dogs!” Mabel announces. “He’s so much better!”

                “I . . . doubt that,” Dipper says. He turns towards the camera. “So far, we haven’t been able to figure out much about this creature-”

                “He loves kisses!” Mabel says as she places a kiss on the creature’s lush lips, and it kisses back. “He’s like a dog that kisses back!”

                “Mabel you don’t know where that thing’s been!” Dipper cries out as Mabel hops on its back. “What are you doing!?”

                “His name is Jaa’m!” Mabel announces. “It says so on his backpack!”

                “Wait, why is he wearing a backpack?” Dipper pauses.

                “It clearly says ‘Jaa’m’s Backpack for His Applesauce’ on here,” Mabel says as she points to a tiny backpack. She opens it up and pulls out a container of applesauce, “And he’s got some! A lot, actually!”

                Dipper turns back towards the camaera like he’s on the Officer, “I have lived in Gravity Falls for two summers and I’ve never even seen anything like this. I’ve fought a demon from another dimension, and I’ve even seen a duck whose face is on his stomach open his mouth. I have no words.”

                “I do!” Mabel shouts and beings to sing. “ _Backpack for his applesauce! Backpack where he keeps his applesauce! Jaa’m’s got that applesauce that you crave! Everybody catches juicy J’aam waves!_ ”

                As Mabel sings, Jaa’m does a little jig with his feet and shakes his butt face in time. Dipper just glares at the two fast friends and repeats, “No words.”


End file.
